legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 12
(As the heroes slowly walk through the mountain pass, a rocket, that's in the wagon, suddenly goes off, shooting into the sky. Landarick looks at Strong Bad accusingly.) Takua/Takanuva: What happened? Landarick: Uh... Takua/Takanuva: You just gave away out position! Now we're-- (An arrow hits his shoulder. Huns appear on a cliff, and arrows shower down on the gang.) Terra: Get out of range! (The pitiful heroes struggles to get away from the Huns, but are intercepted by another group of Huns up on another cliff.) Landarick: Save the cannons! (The gang pass the cannons from the wagon to each other. The wagon gets hit by a flaming arrow. The wagon explodes, sending Strong Bad and Crazy Frog flying.) Strong Bad: Oh, sure, save the horse. (Aoi Kunieda grabs her sword and runs over to the others.) Rook Blonko: Fire! (The heroes lights the cannon, and it explodes on the mountain. More follow.) Rook Blonko: Fire! (There is no sound from the Huns, who are no longer on the cliffs.) Rook Blonko: Hold the last cannon. (Suddenly, a horse appears on the hill. Father Mathias is soon joined by hundreds of Hun soldiers.) Ezekiel Zick: Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor. Huns charge the Chinese Army. Sam. Aim the cannon at that man. aims the cannon. (While glancing at Aoi's sword, Kokoro notices a glacial overhang. She grabs the cannon and runs toward the Huns, aiming at the overhang.) Terra: Kokoro! Kokoro, come back! (Frantically, as Father Mathias draws nearer, his sword raised, Terra fumbles with the match) Landarick: Okay, you might want to light that right about now, Quickly, quickly! (Terra is attacked by Mathias' hawk, and loses the match.) Dinobot: C'mon, we gotta help! (The Gang of Mistfits run toward Kokoro, swinging their swords. Terra uses gun lighter to light the cannon fuse, and it shoots off toward the overhang.) Landarick: You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you! (The cannon hits the overhang with a bang, and causes an avalanche that rains down on the Hun Army, burying in them. In fury, Father Matias roars and hits Kokoro in the side with his sword blade. She quickly runs away from the avalanche, pulling Ayane with her. Spawn runs toward them, and Ayane and Kokoro gets on and tries to give Spawn a hand, but he loses his grip and is dragged into the snow.) Landarick: (riding down the snow in a hubcap) Terra!! Anybody! Kokoro? (He pulls a Hun's head out of the snow.) Landarick: Nope. Anyone! (He reaches down and pulls out Squid Girl.] Man, you are one lucky squid. (Kokoro and Ayane break out of the snow on motorbike and race toward Spawn, who, unconscious, is sliding on the snow toward a cliff.) Ayane: Spawn! (She pulls him up onto the saddle.) Rook Blonko: up Crazy Frog Keep looking, you two. They're has to be there! Wendy Marvell: Do you see them? Crazy Frog: Yes! (He fits an arrow, which is tied to a length of rope, and shoots it toward Kokoro.) Crazy Frog: Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safety! rope slips through his hands. Landarick: (sliding near Spawn, Ayane, and Kokoro) There you are! I thought you were dead! Ayane: We need help! (The arrow flies near them, Ayane grabs it and ties it around Khan.) Landarick: Nice, very nice! You can sit by me! climb up onto bike, and notice the cliff. Aaaugh!!! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! No way we survive this! Death is coming! (Ayane shoots the arrow up as they fall off the cliff.) Crazy Frog: (crying) I let them slip through my fingers ... (Crazy Frog looks surprised as the arrow, complete with rope, lands in his hands. He is dragged toward the cliff edge, Mockingjay Crusaders jumping on top of him. Finally Dinobot walks over, picks all the Mockingjay Crusaders up, and walks backward, pulling Spawn, Ayane, and Kokoro up onto the ground.) Landarick: I knew we could do it! You the man! Well, sort of. Ezekiel Zick: Step back, guys. Give him some air! Spawn: (breathing heavily) You are the craziest girl I ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust. (Ayane tries to stand up, but collapses to the ground, gasping.) Kokoro: Ping! What's wrong? (Ayane moves her hands to reveal blood.) Julia Chang: She's wounded! Get help! (Ayane sinks into unconsciousness.) Emma Frost: Ayane, hold on. Hold on. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline